


Gargoyles

by androbeaurepaire



Series: Inks and capes [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Illustration, give us the Batdad & Batgirls stories we deserve DC, let Batman be literally a girl thing, my dream batfam book is Steph and Cass having the time of their life on rooftops, we all need it, with Bruce not far behind feeling his heart grow three sizes just watching his girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androbeaurepaire/pseuds/androbeaurepaire
Summary: Batgirl, Batman and Spoiler are on a rooftop.





	Gargoyles

**Author's Note:**

> My first artwork of 2019 ! Happy New Year everyone ♥

 

-  
  
 ** _Gargoyles._**

**Japanese ink, watercolors & white gouache on watercolor paper.  
  
  
  
**   
  
****_Please do not steal or repost without permission._

**Author's Note:**

> I will send my soul AND my firstborn AND my second born to the writer out there who will give me the Batdad Loves His Girls stories I deserve. Just so you know. In the meanwhile, I will just keep drawing them.


End file.
